mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
2019 LDS Church Calendar
2019 Calendar of Events for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 2011 / 2012 / 2013 / 2014 / 2015 / 2016 / 2017 / 2018 / 2019 / 2020 Ongoing The Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo (April 14), Fortaleza Brazil (June 2) and Port-au-Prince Haiti (September 1) Temples are scheduled for dedication this year. The Memphis Tennessee (May 5), Oklahoma City Oklahoma (May 19) and Oakland California (June 16) Temples are scheduled for rededication. Eight temples are being renovated, including the Asunción Paraguay, Baton Rouge Louisiana, Frankfurt Germany, Hamilton New Zealand, Mesa Arizona, Raleigh North Carolina, Tokyo Japan and Washington D.C. Temples. Houses of the Lord under renovation are considered operating temples. January * 1: Aaronic Priesthood Age Change - First day in history of the church that worthy young men who were 11-years old as of midnight may be ordained to the Aaronic Priesthood. Everyone begins advancing as age groups. ** Ordinations begin for 11 year olds ** Youth age 13 can now attend stake youth dances ** Youth age 13 can now be given ministering assignments. * 2 : Statement on the Temple - 1st Presidency announces changes to parts of temple service. * 06: Hurricane Utah North Stake - new stake created * 06: Pleasant Grove Utah Manila Creek Stake - new stake created * 15: 2019 Mutual Theme Concert - On Tuesday, January 15, 2019, at 7:00 p.m. (MST), Temple Square Performances will present a concert featuring the music from the 2019 Mutual theme album, If We Love Him. Songs will be performed live by the same young artists who created the album. The concert will be live-streamed from the Tabernacle on Temple Square and afterward made available for viewing on demand. * 26: Mormon Battalion Parade and Festival at San Diego Old Town State Historic Park - San Diego CA. Large group of missionaries re-enact historic arrival of the Battalion. * 26: St. George East Stake Center Lost in Fire - building was adjacent to the temple. * Rome Italy Temple - Open House : 28 Jan to 16 Feb 2019. * 27: Owerri Nigeria North Stake - new stake created from division of Owerri Nigeria Stake. * 31: Book of Mormon Geography: New LDS Gospel Essay Released - LDS Gospel EssaysBook of Mormon Geography LDS Living February * 1: LDS Girls can now participate in all BSA Scouting Programs FamilyScouting Starts * 02: Temple Endowment Compared to Masonic Rites : New LDS Gospel Essay Released - Masonic Rites LDS Gospel Essays]LDS Church on Masonry LDS Living * 03: Mwene-Ditu Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - new stake created from district in D.R. Congo. * 10: Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo Lukunga Stake - new stake created from division of Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo Ngaliema Stake. * 10: Salt Lake Utah West Stake (Tongan) - new stake created from a division of Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan) and Salt Lake Utah Stake (Tongan). There are now 599 stakes in Utah, of which four are Tongan language stakes. * 10: Aiken South Carolina Stake - new stake created from a division of Augusta Georgia Stake and West Columbia South Carolina Stake. There are now 8 stakes in South Carolina. * 10: President Nelson Pens Newspaper Op-Ad -Prophetic Essay featured in the Arizona Republic. * 10: Pres Nelson speaks to 65,000 Arizona Saints - * 15: Elder Phone Home! - First Presidency announces that missionaries can now phone, text or video chat with families on weekly p-day. LDS Missionaries can Call home weekly Deseret News * 20: Missionary Fatal Accident - Elder Brennan Conrad of Hyde Park, UT, dies is rooftop fall while serving in Dominican Republic. LDS Missionary from Utah dies Fox13 * 20: Missionaries save four lives in Kiribati - Rescue four men whose car crashed into a lake in the Pacific island nation. Missionaries save lives in Kiribati * 24: Hilton Head South Carolina Stake - new stake created from a division of the Savannah Georgia Stake. * 25: Proposed Reforms for LDS Missionary Work - LDS Church Growth Blog essay on what can be improved in the church mission work. * 27: Church Donation to Musuem - Donates $2 Million to International African American Museum Center for Family History. It is a one of a kind research center with a special focus on African American genealogy. March * 01: Russian police arrest two LDS Volunteers - charged with playing games with children - Accused of teaching English without a license while holding a game night at church. Church attorneys are working to get their release. * 04: #YouCanDoSomething Campaign Launch - partnership between LDS Charities and JustServe.com. * 04: State of California Honors LDS Missionaries - major service award given for outstanding service performed at Old Town State Park. * 05: ChurchOfJesusChrist.org WebName Change - Website name change launched in order to emphasize the correct name of the church. * 07: Scouting 2020 and Beyond - Does your family plan to still be Scouting in 2020? * 09: Pope Invites LDS Prophet to Meeting in the Vatican - another historical first as the leaders of two great Christian Faith's meet together for the first time ever. Historic meeting takes place between President Nelson and Pope Francis, leader of the Roman Catholic Church. "The differences in doctrine are real and they're important," President Nelson said afterward as he stood just outside St. Peter's Square, "but they're not nearly as important as the things we have in common — our concern for human suffering, the importance of religious liberty for all of society, and the importance of building bridges of friendship instead of building walls of segregation." Deseret News: Prophet Meets PopeMormonNewsRoom - Historic Meeting with the Pope * 10: Lima Peru La Campina Stake was organized from a division of the Lima Peru Chorrillos Stake and the Lima Peru San Juan Stake. * 10-12 : Rome Italy Temple Dedicaton - This is believed to be the first time in Church history that all 15 leaders have gathered in one location outside the United States. * 12-30 : Kinshasa Congo Temple Open House - * 17: Ballesteros Philippines Stake - new stake is the Church's first stake located on the northern shore of the northernmost area of Luzon island. * 17: Tab Choir releases new album - “Let Us All Press On: Hymns of Praise and Inspiration” took the top spot on Billboard’s Classical Traditional chart, officials said in a news release issued Thursday. It’s the 13th time that an album from “America’s Choir” has earned the lofty honor. * 17: Lima Peru Begonias Stake was organized from a division of the Lima Peru Canto Grande Stake. * 17: First District in Caribbean Nation - The Church organized its first district in the Caribbean nation of St Vincent and the Grenadines. The Kingstown St Vincent District was organized from six mission branches that previously were under the direct supervision of the Barbados Bridgetown Mission. * 20: Length of LDS Missions to Change - multiple reports of new church missionaries getting mission calls with note to watch General Conference for new announcement on Length of Service in Mission. * 21: Church Volunteers Released from Jail in Russia - * 22: Church Announces Major Change in Seminary Curriculum - New Plan to Follow Come Follow Me for Book of Mormon Starting Jan 2020. * 24: Ibadan Nigeria North Stake - New Stake - 56th new stake in Nigeria * 24: Nsukwa Nigeria District - New District * 31 Mar 2019 : 600th Stake in Utah - The Lehi Utah Holbrook Farms Stake was organized from a division of the Lehi Utah Jordan Willows Stake. * 31: Omaha Nebraska Millard Stake - 4th Stake in Nebraska. April General Conference Edition * 6-7: 189th Annual General Conference of the Church * 04: Change in Baptism Policy - Church to allow baptisms, blessings for children of LGBT parents, updates handbook regarding 'apostasy' * 04: First Presidency Messages - The Thursday session of General Conference is for General Authorities, Area Authorities and Auxiliary Leaders of the Church. (More details see here) * 06: Elder Elder Peter Johnson, the first African-American general authority of the. He is 52, and was born in New York City, New York. He married Stephanie Lyn Chadwick in 1990. They are the parents of four children. * 06: Elder Vai Sikahema, former NFL player of the Green Bay Packers called as Area Authority Seventy. * 06: Elder Henry J. Eyring, Son of President Eyring and current president of BYU-Idaho, called as Area Authority Seventy. * 07: New Temple Prep Website Announced - Elder Bednar announces a new website for Temple Prep Resources. * 07: Eight New Temples Announced - Including First Temples for Hungary and American Samoa. April News Items * 3: Kuwait Recognition - Church announces receipt of official status from the Government of Kuwait. * 14: Kinshasa Congo Temple Dedication - * 19: Church announces Four Year Rnovation of Salt Lake Temple & Plaza - Temple to close on Dec 29th. * 27: Church Announces consolidation of Area Presidencies in the US - 10 Areas reduced to 6. * 28: Danane Cote d'Ivoire District - New District created May * 05 May 2019 : New Stakes of the church Created - ** Calgary Alberta YSA Stake (2nd YSA Stake in Canada) ** Chulac Guatemala Stake (2nd Q'eqchi-language stake / 50th stake in Guatemala ** Umuahia Nigeria South Stake - 57th stake in Nigeria ** Camarin Philippines Stake - 109th stake in LDS Church in the Philippines. * 6: Church automatically opens BYU Pathways to all returned missionaries - As a result of the recent approval for virtual gatherings worldwide, BYU-Pathway Worldwide and The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints have announced a new initiative to help missionaries who have served the Church from around the world. * 6: Church changes policy on Civil Marriages - Couples Married Civilly Now Authorized for Immediate Temple Marriage - updates policy for US & Canada marriages to follow that in place for most other countries. * 5/11-6/1 : Oakland California Temple - Renovation Open House Tours * 11: Church Honors NAACP - for Advancing Equality and Justice in Society, presented by Elder Stevenson of the Twelve. * 15: Church donates $4MM for refugee relief - Latter-day Saint Charities Provides $4 Million Donation to US Refugee Resettlement Agencies. * 16-25: Pres Nelson's Pacific Tour - President Russell M. Nelson of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is visiting Latter-day Saints and others in the Pacific from May 16, 2019, to May 25, 2019. He and Elder Gerrit W. Gong of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles are visiting Hawaii, Samoa, Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, Tonga and Tahiti. * 17: New temple presidents and matrons called to serve in Tonga, Chicago, Korea and other areas around the world - June * 02: Forteleza Temple Dedication - Elder Ulisses Soares, a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, dedicated the Fortaleza Brazil Temple in three sessions on Sunday, June 2, 2019. ** First temple in church history dedicated by an Apostle native born to that country outside of the United States. **Also first time all temple dedicatory prayer made in native language (Portuguese) other than English without translation. * 13-15 / 18-22 : Manti Mormon Miracle Pageant - Manti Temple Grounds July * July 9 - Aug 3 : Nauvoo Pageant & British Pageant - Each summer, a cast and crew of more than 1,100 volunteers bring the early history of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in the United States and England to life in two musical productions—the Nauvoo Pageant and the British Pageant. Both pageants feature scripts based on actual journals and historic records from the 1800s, as well as traditional and original music. * 16: New 2020 Church Youth Program Pamphlet - Released online. * 21: Pres Nelson Visits NAACP - delivers key address at organization’s 110th annual convention in Detroit: We Don’t Have to be Alike to Love Each Other. August * 04: Ibague Colombia Stake - New Stake created. * 04: Veracruz Mexico Puerto Stake - New Stake created. * 11: Winneba Ghana Stake - New Stake created. * 11: Lima Peru Santa Clara Stake - New Stake created. * 16: Church Launches Protection Training for Leaders of Children and Youth - Online course part of an ongoing effort to protect children and youth. * 15: Word of Wisdom Update - Prohibits Vaping, most coffees and teas. Marajuana, opoids require doctor's supervision. September * 6: Conference Center Birthday Concert for Pres Nelson - * 9 : 95th Birthday of Church President Russell M. Nelson (b. 1924) * 29: 2020 Youth Program Launch = Orientation Session to be held 2nd hour for all Wards. October October General Conference * 05-06 Oct 2019 : 189th Semi-Annual General Conference: ## Women and children can now serve as witnesses. ## Come Follow Me curriculum to be adjusted for Aaronic Priesthood and Young Women. ## General Authorities Released and sustained. ## Mroe Terminology Changes - "Ward Organizations" instead of "Ward Auxiliaries". ## Pres Nelson announces 8 new temples - including two more for Utah and a first temple for Papua New Guinea and Sierra Leone. ## New Theme for Young Women introduced - ## Young Women classes restructed - More flexibility added. Terms of Beehive, Mia Maid, Laurel and Mutual to be retired. ## Young Men clasees restructured - Ward Young Men presidencies released. Aaronic Priesthood to be led directly by the bishopric. ## Pres Nelson introduces changes to the Temple Interview Questions - ## 2020 Announced as Bicentennial Year of the church - Special First Vision Commemoration. ## Tabernacle choir organists spotted using electronic hymnals instead of books. Other October News items * 19-Oct-2019 : Cub Scouts re-enact famed but forgotten 1840s march by the Mormon Battalion. This even was organized by scout leaders from Carlsbad Stake but invited many community packs to join them. 30 Cub Scouts from six North County packs got a living history lesson when they retraced some of the final steps of the battalion’s journey. SD Union Tribune 2019 November * 01: New Church Video Explains the Final Judgement - "This judgment will come only after they have a complete understanding of God’s plan and have had an opportunity to repent of their sins, which is possible through the Atonement of Jesus Christ. . . ." * 01: LDS Gospel Topics Major Updates Posted by Church - New topics have also been added and include "Church Councils," "Family Councils," "Ministering," and "Plan of Salvation," and more will be added in the future. LDS Living 11-01-19 * 4: St George Temple to Close For Major Renovation - * 5: Fundraiser Launched for Family's Victims of Mexican Drug Cartel Ambush in Mexico - * 17: Face to Face for 2020 Youth Initiative - Featuring YM, YW and Primary General Presidencies * 17: I Will Go and Do - 2020 LDS Youth Theme Video released at Fireside. December * 02: '''First Presidency Christmas Devotional * 04: Church releases Statement of Support for Refugees - * 05: New Church Primary Program Website Launch - The newly updated Primary organization page on ChurchofJesusChrist.org provides new information specifically for you. You will find:1) The latest resources for Children and Youth. 2) Resources for lessons, singing time, and nursery. 3) Children and youth protection training. 4) Answers to frequently asked questions about Primary. * 08: 2019 Christmas Devotional of the Church - 6PM MST - Conference Center in Salt Lake City, Utah * 24 : Logan Temple Vandalism - Police respond to alarm of late night breakin. Doors and paintings inside damaged. * 29 : Salt Lake Temple to Close - Four year Renovation plan to start. * 31 : Faith in God Final Day - last day for primary children to complete requirements prior to program termination * 31 : Young Women's Medallion Final Day - last day for LDS Young Women to complete requirements prior to program termination * 31 : LDS-BSA Eagle Scout Final - last day for LDS Young Men tto complete requirements under LDS-BSA Registration prior to program termination See Also * Upcoming Major Mormon Temple Events 2019 New Stake and Districts Stakes and Districts Organized in 2019 LDS ChurchGrowth Blogspot - 2019 Archives New Stakes # Hurricane Utah North Stake - January 6th, 2019 # Pleasant Grove Utah Manila Creek Stake - January 6, 2019 # Owerri Nigeria North Stake - January 27th, 2019 # Mwene-Ditu Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - February 3rd, 2019 # Kinshasa Democratic Republic of the Congo Lukunga Stake - Feb. 10th, 2019 # Salt Lake Utah West Stake (Tongan) - Feb. 10th, 2019 # Aiken South Carolina Stake - February 17th, 2019 # Hilton Head South Carolina Stake - Feb. 24th, 2019 # Lima Peru La Campina Stake - March 10th, 2019 # Ballesteros Philippines Stake - March 17th, 2019 # Lima Peru Begonias Stake - March 17th, 2019 # Ibadan Nigeria North Stake - March 24th, 2019 # Lehi Utah Holbrook Farms Stake - March 31st, 2019 # Omaha Nebraska Millard Stake - March 31st, 2019 # Calgary Alberta YSA Stake - May 5th, 2019 # Camarin Philippines Stake - May 5th, 2019 # Chulac Guatemala Stake - May 5th, 2019 # Umuahia Nigeria South Stake - May 5th, 2019 # Orem Utah 2nd (Tongan) Stake - May 19th, 2019 # Baliwag Philippines Stake - May 26th, 2019 # Nibley Utah West Stake - June 2nd, 2019 # Puebla Mexico Ometoxtla Stake - June 2nd, 2019 # Tierra del Fuego Argentina Stake - June 2nd, 2019 # Batangas Philippines Stake - June 9th, 2019 # Ribeirao Preto Brazil South Stake- June 9th, 2019 # Santo Domingo Dominican Republic Duarte Stake - Jun 9th # Gardenersville Liberia Stake - June 16th, 2019 # Lima Peru Miramar Stake - June 16th, 2019 # Tarapoto Peru Stake - June 16th, 2019 # Abuja Nigeria Wuse Stake- June 23rd, 2019 # Iriga Philippines Stake - June 23rd, 2019 # Orion Philippines Stake - June 23rd, 2019 # Ocala Florida Stake - June 30th, 2019 # Lima Peru Naranjal Stake - June 30th, 2019 # Ibague Colombia Stake - August 4th, 2019 # Veracruz Mexico Puerto Stake - August 4th, 2019 # Lima Peru Santa Clara Stake - August 11th, 2019 # Winneba Ghana Stake - August 11th, 2019 # Fortaleza Brazil Lisboa Stake - August 25th, 2019 # Little Elm Texas Stake - August 25th, 2019 # Central Valley Utah Stake - August 25th, 2019 # Iba Philippines Stake- September 1st, 2019 # Santa Lucia Cotzumalguapa Guatemala Stake - Sept 8, 2019 # Austin Texas West Stake - September 15th, 2019 # Bo Sierra Leone East Stake - September 15th, 2019 # Gadsden Alabama Stake - September 22nd, 2019 # Kolwezi Democratic Republic of the Congo Stake - September 22nd, 2019 # Matola Mozambique Stake - September 22nd, 2019 # Piracicaba Brazil Rezende Stake - October 13th, 2019 # Chiclayo Peru Federico Villarreal Stake - 10/13/2019 # Riverena Australia Stake - October 20th, 2019 # Sao Paulo Brazil Sapopemba Stake - Oct. 27th, 2019 # Akwa Nigeria Stake - November 24th, 2019 # Herriman Utah Towne Center Stake - Nov. 24th, 2019 # Kenema Sierra Leone Stake- November 24th, 2019 # Paita Peru Stake - December 1st, 2019 # Lubao Philippines Stake - December 8th, 2019 # Malandji Democratic Republic of Congo Stake - December 8th, 2019 # Faaa Tahiti Takaroa Stake - December 15th, 2019 new Districts # Masaka Uganda - January 6th, 2019 # Busia Uganda/Kenya - January 13th, 2019 # Gboko Nigeria - January 20th, 2019 # Man Cote d'Ivoire - January 27th, 2019 # Araripina Brazil - February 24th, 2019 # Duekoue Cote d'Ivoire - February 24th, 2019 # Kingston St Vincent - March 17th, 2019 # Nsukwa Nigeria - March 31st, 2019 # Kitale Kenya - April 9th, 2019 # Axim Ghana - April 21st, 2019 # Danané Cote d'Ivoire - April 28th, 2019 # Southern Kiribati - June 11th, 2019 # Gulu Uganda - June 16th, 2019 # Kisumu Kenya - June 16th, 2019 # Newfoundland and Labrador - June 16th, 2019 # Sapele Nigeria - June 16th, 2019 # Issia Cote d'Ivoire - July 21st, 2019 # Bori Nigeria - August 18th, 2019 # Quezon Philippines Palawan - Sept. 29th, 2019 # Sinfra Cote d'Ivoire - October 27th, 2019 # Chimoio Mozambique - December 15th, 2019 Stakes and Districts Discontinued in 2019 Stakes # Santiago Chile Gran Avenida # Santiago Chile Las Araucarias # Santiago Chile O'Higgins # Pingtung Taiwan # Torrance California Districts # Pierre South Dakota # Moscow Russia North # Guaranda Ecuador # Rocha Uruguay # Puntarenas Costa Rica # Pedro Carbo Ecuador # Clorinda Argentina References Category:Lists Category:Calendar Category:Temples of the Church Category:2019